Wakka
Wakka là một nhân vật điều khiển được, và là một trong những Guardians của Yuna trong Final Fantasy X. Tên của anh nghĩa là "nước" trong tiếng , một ngôn ngữ bản địa ở vùng và khu vực đang có nguy cơ tuyệt chủng . Trong phiên bản tiếng Anh, tên của anh được là . Story ''Final Fantasy X A skilled Guardian, fighter and Blitzball player. Wakka is 23 years old grew up on Besaid Island along with Yuna, Lulu, and his brother Chappu. Wakka is of what would be considered Hawaiian descent in our world and is characterized by a long reddish-orange coif and a Besaid Island accent. As such, he uses such speech-mannerisms as saying "brudda" for "brother" and finishing sentences with "ya?", which could be his way of saying "right" or "okay". He hates the Al Bhed (but, oddly, he will not notice that Rikku is one of them before it is revealed by the others) simply because they do not follow Yevon, and depends greatly on Yevon's religion and guidance for his decisions, making him appear fairly socially conservative; as a result, he has been intentionally kept in the dark about Yuna's half-Al Bhed heritage. Even though he is old-fashioned, used to living on an island, he has a big heart and tries to cheer the party up, though it does not always work. Wakka became like an adopted brother to Yuna, together with Lulu, and they grew up on Besaid. He lost his parents to Sin, and tried to be like a parent to his brother Chappu. Chappu and Lulu were in love, but Chappu was killed by Sin. It is because of Chappu's death, as well as the fact that he chose to fight with an Al Bhed Machina weapon, that Wakka's hatred for the Al Bhed was shifted from religious prejudice to a more personal grudge. When Yuna decides to become a Summoner, Wakka becomes one of her Guardians, in order to avenge Chappu, together with Lulu and Kimahri. Wakka meets Tidus when Tidus first appears on Besaid, and due to Tidus looking a lot like Chappu, Wakka quickly bonds with him, and they quickly form a brotherly friendship. He shows the confused Tidus the ropes of Spira. During his travels, Wakka gets more and more resentful of the Al Bhed, and generally needs Lulu to cool him down. He was equally resentful of the Al Bhed when towards their journey to Macalania Temple, he finds out that Yuna's newest guardian, Rikku, is an Al Bhed, and begins to mistreat her, much to Tidus's anger and frustration. However, he begins to soften his attitude towards the Al Bhed when he discovers that their kidnapping of Summoners was meant to save them from their inevitable deaths, going so far as to lash out in rage at the Guado during their attack on the Al Bhed city and attempts to comfort Rikku when she mourns the senseless destruction the Guado are causing. When he finds out that Yuna is part Al Bhed, Wakka gets confused and slowly realizes that his hatred of the Al Bhed is unjustified. He is horrified and disbelieving when they find out the truth about Yevon and Seymour's betrayal and begins doubting if the teachings are true. Just before the final battle, he makes peace with Rikku and the other Al Bhed. Like the rest of the party, he is also saddened at Tidus' fate, having made a brotherly bond with him. After Sin is defeated and Yevon is disbanded, he settles down on Besaid with Lulu. Final Fantasy X-2 Wakka is now Lulu's husband, and since she is about to have a baby, Wakka is more worried than ever. Since his parents died at an early age, he knows nothing of parenting. He seeks the aid of Yuna and the Gullwings to help him settle matters about his past by finding a sphere of his parents that he heard from Chappu when they were children. When the baby is born, Wakka receives a sphere of Chappu's last message from Beclem, telling him that their parents' sphere was a lie that he made up to make him angry and told him to merely be his brother instead of a surrogate parent. This message allows Wakka to finally get it together and become a reliable father. That same night, he names his son Vidina, the Al Bhed word for "future", perhaps as the final sign of closure to his brother's death his changed opinion of the Al Bhed. He, along with everyone in Besaid, welcomed Tidus home after he was given another chance at life. Wakka in Battle Ever the sportsman, Wakka uses sports gear as his weapons and armor in battle. He uses various blitzballs as his weapons, and, as such, is the only character who can reliably hit aerial monsters with basic attacks for much of the game. Since the blitzball is a ranged weapon, Wakka is also one of two characters in the game, save for Aeons, who can hit out-of-range enemies (the other being Lulu). Also a tactician, he can inflict status ailments, sometimes simultaneously with his weapon. For defense, Wakka relies on the Armguard he wears on his left forearm. Wakka's Overdrive is Slots. Despite his fair strength and accuracy, Wakka also has a decent Magic stat, making him a fairly balanced character. Wakka also has the highest default Luck stat in the game. Wakka's Sphere Grid Wakka's Sphere Grid area runs near Lulu's and Auron's, and his Sphere Color is yellow. The unique abilities that are in Wakka's default position on the grid include skills that inflict the status effects Blind, Silence, and Sleep. He also gains draining skills and one of the few zombification attacks. Wakka's Blitzballs See: Wakka's Blitzballs Wakka's Armguards See: Wakka's Armguards Battle Quotes Wakka as a Blitzball player , Botta, Wakka, Jassu, and Letty.]] In addition to being one of Yuna's guardians and childhood friends, Wakka is also a professional blitzball player and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, a team that — as of the beginning of ''Final Fantasy X — went 10 years without winning a single game. Wakka's goal as captain is to have the team do their best, without it mattering whether they win or lose. It is not until Tidus arrives that the Aurochs begin to focus on achieving victory. Wakka retires from Blitzball after the Luca tournament so he can focus on being a guardian. Despite this, he can be recruited back onto the Aurochs later in the game. Wakka may have officially come out of retirement after the events of Final Fantasy X, as is somewhat implied by Yuna wondering aloud if "Wakka and the gang" were at the Blitzball season opening in Final Fantasy X-2. He is on the hidden Besaid Aurochs team, but Beclem is as well, so the hidden team may not be the official lineup. Wakka also has a unique Blitzball technique called Aurochs' Spirit which adds the sum of the SH of all the original Aurochs currently on the team to Wakka's own SH. Blitzball Stats With his high EN and SH, Wakka is best in a forward position. He has the first level "Venom Shot" from the beginning. Stats Sphere Break Musical Themes Wakka's theme is simply called "Wakka's Theme". However, he is the only main character whose theme is not featured in the game's original soundtrack. It is one of several extra songs that can only be found online or earned in Luca's Sphere Theater. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Wakka plays a minor role in the Kingdom Hearts series. Together with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie, he spends his days playing on the Destiny Islands. He is skilled with a ball, and together with Tidus, he is inventing an "underwater ball sport". When Sora, Riku, and Kairi leave the island, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are left behind. Wakka reprises his role in albeit as a memory fragment. He is only briefly mentioned in by Selphie, commenting to Kairi that "Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game" when asking her to go to Destiny Islands with her. File:WakkaKH.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. File:KHCoM-Wakka.gif|Appearance in Chain of Memories. File:WakkaCOM2.png|Appearance in Chain of Memories. Trivia *Wakka makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Along with Rikku he explains how to use the shop. A Ghost Card also bears Wakka's name, and is a Level 100 Tidus that has the Sphere and Blue Gem items to be won through battlegen. Tidus's four exclusive weapons are all named after Wakka's weapons. *Despite being called "tubby" by Rikku in Final Fantasy X-2, there seems to be no signs of his increased weight due to the programmers not creating a new character model for him. *The character Beat in The World Ends With You, another Square Enix game, shares several similarities with Wakka, especially his battle quotes. de:Wakka es:Wakka Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Cầu thủ Blitzball Thể_loại:Ranger